Strange Bedfellows
by ShootingStar147
Summary: Ami Mizuno is the class genius and Naru Osaka is the best friend of Usagi.  Is it possible for a series of events to happen to cause the two to get together Shoujo -Ai/AmixNaru


NOTE: This story is a Shoujo-Ai and that means its a romance story about a couple involving two women. If this kind of thing bothers you then stop reading here...alright?

The following story was inspired by Act 5 of the PGSM series and the scene that it involved was the slumber party with Usagi ,Naru and Ami. I hope you enjoy it and if you have any comments and critiques I listen to and respond to them all

Thank you in advance,

Joshua

Strange Bedfellows

"Mizuno-Kun!" Naru called out as she caught up to her new found love. Ami just smiled sweetly and waved at Naru before giving a small kiss on the lips as they headed towards their classroom. Who would have thought that Ami Mizuno ,the shyest girl in class 1-1 and oh yeah Sailor Mercury would fall for a civilian and specifically one of her own gender!

Wait...I think we need to back up a bit don't we...very well then let's do just that!

_Two months earlier..._

It was a rather dreary day in Tokyo. The wind had been howling all day and the rain was unforgivable! It was the kind of day that those that didn't have to go out didn't but if you did...God have mercy on your soul! On this day four girls were gathered at the Hikawa Shrine huddled in a bedroom apparently having a study session.

"So you see Tuskino-san that's how you solve this problem." One girl said to the other. This girl was wearing glasses that some would say she honestly didn't need but her self-consciousness wouldn't allow her to part with them. "I see Ami-chan. " Usagi replied to her friend as she applied what the genius girl showed her.

"So then does that same thing apply to this problem?" Another girl asked and when Ami looked at the problem she shook her head "no" and then showed her how to solve it. The girl nodded as she saw how Ami went about it and was just floored with how she was able to grasp the subject matter in the textbook. It was one of the qualities that the girls admired about Ami.

As night came and the weather let up the girls went their separate ways and to their respective homes. When Ami got home of course there was a note from her mother on the dry erase board telling her that she wouldn't be home and that she was going to have to make something to eat for dinner. Ami filed the note away in that LARGE filing cabinet they call her brain but as she was going to her room the light for the "voicemail" on the phone was blinking...who could that be?

_Mizuno-san...I'm sorry to bother you but I need someone to talk to. I'm having a..."problem" with something and I just need someone to talk to. I usually talk to Usagi about this but..._

[BEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!]

(Naru-san is having issues with something and its something she usually talks to Tuskino-san about? I'll talk to her about it in the morning!)

That was the thought process that Ami had and it was a promise that she kept when she got to school(early as usual) and while she was going over some of the material that she knew they would be studying Naru came in when she saw Ami at her desk. "Mizuno-san...good morning!" Naru exclaimed and Ami returned the greeting. Naru had started to spend time talking to the girl genius before class everyday after the slumber party they had at Usagi's. Ami truly felt honoured that Naru wanted to talk to her because outside of Usagi and Makoto not many students really spoke to her all that much. It was definitely a good change of pace for sure!

"Ami...when you aren't studying what do you do for fun?" Naru asked and this got Ami to look up from her book. To be honest it was something she never really had to think about because her whole life revolved around the text and she knew this. What DID she like to do if she wasn't studying? "You know Osaka-san...I never thought about that. My whole life has been based around studying and wanting to be my absolute best because of my goal of what I want to do when I get out of school." Ami explained and Naru nodded politely. This was all common knowledge to anyone that asked that question that Ami wanted to be a doctor like her mother. Was there anyway to break that mold?

The day went by rather uneventfully and Ami being Ami went up onto the roof and studied alone. While Usagi and her friends having lunch Naru kept stealing glances over at where Ami sat and frowned at the fact that she still would try to isolate herself from the rest of the class during social periods. This HAD to bother her even just a little...didn't it?

"Something wrong Naru-chan?" Usagi asked but her friend just shook it off. Naru wasn't about to tell her friend the situation she was having or what it related to. Naru was going to try her best to really get to know Mizuno Ami no matter what!

Days blended into weeks and Naru made it a point every day before class to try to talk to Ami and not just about school either! Naru had convinced herself that if she found a topic outside of schoolwork that Ami could relate to then maybe...just MAYBE she could start to get the "Bookworm of 1-1" to open up a bit to her. Her big chance came when she walked into class one day and saw the Minidisc that Ami was listening to while studying. Out of the corner of her eye Ami saw the young lady and politely took out the earbuds as Naru took what became her customary spot in front of Ami before class.

"Usagi told me you liked Minako's music. I was surprised how into it you were when we had the slumber party awhile back." Naru stated and she could tell Ami was smiling a bit behind the book she was reading. Over the past few days Naru had begun to chip away at the wall that Ami had when she was around people she didn't know all that well and Naru was starting to become a good friend to her. This "daily ritual" during the school days was something that Naru enjoyed and ,even though she didn't readily admit it, Ami enjoyed talking to Naru. She was a nice girl whom meant well and knew that if she wasn't so damn busy with cram school she'd definitely hang out with her some.

"Usagi let me borrow hers for awhile but then I finally broke down and bought the disc for myself. Its a good tool to use when I have to memorize different material or when I have a bad day. I usually don't have anyone to talk to so when I'm alone I usually just listen to the disc to help me concentrate." Ami explained and Naru just nodded. She was beginning to understand Ami but at the same time she silently wished that the girl would learn what fun was every so often!

_The following month_

Golden Week was had come and that meant that the kids had time off for a little while. Ami was busy pouring over notes for school to try and keep pace if not get ahead of the class per usual when she got a phone call from Usagi.

"Ami-chan" Usagi started "What are your plans for the day?" she asked and when her friend told her Usagi mentally faceplamed. "Come on Ami you need to learn to have some fun in your life. I'm at the ice cream shop with Naru-chan and she wanted to know if you wanted to join us but you're busy so I'll tell her that you can't make it." Usagi sad somberly and hung up the phone. As Ami listened to the dial tone at the other end a part of her felt AWFUL! There was almost no logical explanation for her to have this feeling but at the same time it was nice that Naru thought of her. Naru ,a civilian, was thinking of Ami Mizuno...did we enter the twilight zone or something here?

Minutes later Ami closed up her textbook and got changed to go out. As she did she sent Usagi a message that she would meet up with them at the park but NOT to tell Naru! Odd beahaviour much? When Usagi got the text she started smiling and kept her promise to Ami to not tell her friend...which was hard because Naru was good at reading Usagi like a book. This time it wasn't going to be so easy because of the fact that Usagi found a way to divert her attention every time she got close.

When Usagi and Naru got to the park Ami was waiting for the girls at the entrance patiently. This got Naru to show her "WTH?" face that quickly turned into a smile as the trio made their way in and had an absolute ball! Naru and Ami did the bottle toss and Ami nailed the targets on the first shot which got the attention of the attendant and Naru couldn't help but be impressed. What else was this girl good at?

The trio would get to find out as they did the various games and Ami had a hard time carrying some of the prizes she got. One of the games she won a big plushie that Naru joked looked like her in a way and when she won it Ami gave it to her new found friend. This was the kind of day that Naru wanted Ami to have and slowly Ami started to let her guard down around the girl. When the day was over the girls were BEAT! It was the kind of day that after you get home your head hits the pillow and you go "night night" real quick! All three girls did just that but when Ami went off to dreamland her dreams started revolving around her new friend in Naru Osaka!

_Three days later..._

The class was given a pop quiz and naturally Ami passed! Usagi had to do cleaning duty and Naru stayed behind to help her. Ami had gone off to cram school and this gave Naru a chance to try and talk to her best friend about her newest..."problem". "Usagi...what did/do you do when you like someone? How easy is it for you to express yourself when you have feelings for someone and they don't know you like them?" Naru asked and this line of questioning was unusual for Naru. Sure she glanced at pictures of boys that she admired but this sounded different somehow. What was going on?

"Well Naru...I think the first thing you have to do is know yourself first if the feelings are real. If they are then you have to figure out how to come out and tell the person you like how you honestly feel. The hard part is if the person you like doesn't like you then it gets scary because you could lose that friend...make sense?" Usagi asked and Naru nodded as the finished up on the cleaning duty and Naru had her mission now: Tell Ami Mizuno how she felt about her!

_Two Days Later..._

Sometimes rehearsing helps!

Its not that the conversation didn't go well...it would have if Naru didn't stumble over what she was going to tell her new friend. The time was perfect as it had been before school started and Naru was talking to Ami about what was getting covered and she asked to see Ami's notes(she had legitimately forgotten her notebook for one of the classes) when the subject of "crushes" came up but it was Ami that brought it up! This caught Naru so off guard that she couldn't say anything and the rest of the day was kind of awkward. When lunch came Usagi had asked Naru if she got to tell the person she liked how she felt but Naru dodged the question. She was so ashamed at how she acted around Ami that she didn't want to talk about it.

_Osaka Residence_

Naru sat at her desk almost in tears! Its not easy for one to admit how they feel about someone but it was even HARDER because in this case the person that she was crushing on was a fellow female classmte! How in the [BLEEP] does that work?

Naru didn't have much time for moping about it when she glanced out of a window and saw a light on over by the ice cream parlor not too far from her house. Something was happening because it looked almost like a light show over there and her curiosty? Well it got the best of her!

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Sailor Mercury and Jupiter were fighting a monster that Nephrite had brought out but this was a tough bastard! It was absorbing a lot of the attacks they threw at it and even Mars was having trouble. Just how tough WAS this thing?

Naru cursed herself for not being all THAT athletic when she ran and got to the parlor and ended up behind the monster. Mercury noticed this and told her to back away but it was too late as the monsters started going after Naru and Mercury led the chase after the youma. This was honestly the first time that she remembered chasing a youma because it was going after a civilian...why?

That thought process would be put on hold as the monster trapped Naru and after draining a significant amount of energy threw her like a rag doll into a set of steel girders that were near a construction site! This pissed off Mercury to the point where she delivered an attack that was about as cold at dry ice to the creature! When Sailor Moon got there and saw what Mercury did she didn't say a thing...didn't need to either as the piece came into place as she hit the "Twilight Flash" and Mercury knelt down next to the unconscious Naru. The last time she felt like this was when she almost killed Sailor Moon as Dark Mercury but why now?

That night at the hospital where Saeko was on the night shift Ami brought in Naru and took her to one of the vacant rooms to let her rest. She would have taken her back HOME but trying to explain whom she was to the mother might not have been easy considering she would have probably shown up as Mercury and NOT Ami.

A few hours later and Naru woke up but still fairly weak to the point where she didn't bother sitting up. This was going to have to be the time to tell Ami because if she didn't then when would be the "appropriate" time after this? "Mizuno-san" Naru started "I'm sorry about tonight. I saw that light coming from the parlor and I let my curiosity get the best of me." she finished quietly but Ami just shook her head and placed her hand in Naru's before speaking.

"I don't suppose I can convince you that what you saw was an illusion can I?" Ami asked and Naru just gently shook her head. Ami knew that if she told Naru who she was then she would be putting a civilians life in danger. What could she do now though? "The person you may have seen attack that monster before you blacked out...that was me. I promise you that when you feel better I'll tell you anything you want to know but at the same time can you keep it between us?" Ami asked and Naru complied. She was starting to get Ami's trust and she didn't want to lose it. This was the LEAST she could do for her

As the conversation continued it was for the most part light-hearted and small talk but then the subject came up that both girls dreaded and Ami ,oddly enough, was the first to bring it up! "Naru...when you said in a message a few months ago you wanted to talk about something...was it about me?" Ami asked and Naru knew she was busted then. How to go about talking about a subject that could do irreparable damage to their fragile friendship.

"I'd be lying to you if I told you it wasn't Ami." Naru explained and Ami just listened for the explanation to come "Do you remember the slumber party we had over Usagi's house?" Naru asked and Ami nodded waiting to see where this was going "When you were singing I thought you were absolutely adorable and slowly my perception of you started changing. A day or two later and when you reverted back to your old habit of isolation I was concerned because I think you are a good girl and someone that needs a person to talk to at the least but maybe down the line become something more. I...had chased after boys most of my time on this planet admittedly but something about you captured a place in my heart. I'll never be able to explain it I don't think but you are someone I honestly and truly care about and I don't want to see you get hurt." Naru explained and b the time she was finished Ami was by her side sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Osaka-san I...I've felt the same way since that night! I didn't know how to express it to you or anyone in the school because ,to be frank, there's still people that perceive me as a snobbish bookworm but honestly I'm just trying to do my best in school. You understand that right?" Ami asked and Naru just smiled. She wouldn't expect anything less from the whiz kid of the class and the fact that Ami reciprocated Naru's feelings made her feel good inside.

And this brings us to...

_Present Day..._

Naru hadn't said much to anyone about her and Ami dating...hell it took a good while for Usagi to figure it out but when she did she was quite happy for them and made a promise to not tell too many people in the school. It was a promise that she kept even when Rei asked about Ami going to the jewelery store a little more frequently than normal but Usagi found a way to deflect the questioning to something else. She didn't know how Rei would take it and made certain to not leave any hints about it after the fact.

Was it a hard pill for Saeko to swallow? Not really because when she saw how much Naru truly cared for her daughter she became an accepted member of the family. It was something that Naru would treasure always and whenever she woke up in the morning she did so knowing one thing: She was the one that captured Ami's heart!


End file.
